Temptation Island
by Lana-la-witch
Summary: Et si nos héros se retrouvaient sur l'Ile de la Tentation?


Temptation Island

Auteur: Lana the witch : JMPR

Disclaimer: J'ai aucun droit sur les persos mais si quelqu'un veut me les offrir pour mon anniversaire (qui arrive à grands pas), je ne dirai pas non. Je ne gagne pas non plus de sous, je ne fais que m'amuser…

Saison : Post- IOTH

Résumé : Non mais j'vais pas tout vous dire ! Et pi quoi encore…

Dédicace : A tous ceux qui me lisent, merci beaucoup ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire. A Laurent, un de mes potes qui, malheureusement, ne sait pas lire dans le cœur des gens et s'attarde trop sur la beauté extérieure ou alors préfère même son ordinateur à ses potes. A Christelle, une amie de très longue date qui est tétraplégique et qui ne voit plus que le cœur des gens… Et enfin à tous ceux qui savent ce que j'ai enduré au mois de février et qui me soutiennent et me remontent le moral dès que je l'ai dans les chaussettes…

Merci à tous, je vous adore.

Blue Cove, Delaware : 8.30 

Miss Parker, contrairement à ses habitudes, venait seulement de se lever.

Pour une fois depuis l'évasion du p'tit génie, le Centre lui avait accordé une journée de congé, la trouvée fatiguée de courir après le Caméléon qui, d'ailleurs, n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis Carthis.

Lorsqu'elle alla prendre son courrier, elle y trouva un bon de participation pour un nouveau jeu de

télé – réalité : l'Île de la Tentation version légèrement changée car cette émission consiste à mettre face à face des célibataires. Dans l'enveloppe se trouvaient deux bons.

Cependant elle se doutait que cela venait de Jarod. Qu'allait-t-il encore lui faire subir ? D'autant plus que le deuxième bon était au nom de son frère !

Jarod ! Tu vas me le payer, sois-en sûr !

Malgré sa rage si peu contenue, elle paraissait néanmoins inquiète. Jarod ne restait jamais aussi longtemps sans donner de nouvelles.

Relevant le défi, elle sortit de chez elle, et se dirigea de ce pas voir son jumeau dans son bureau au Centre.

Salut sœurette ! Que me vaut cette visite de ta part lors de ton congé ?

Je viens t'offrir des vacances « p'tit frère ». Je, excuses-moi, nous sommes invités à participer à l'Île de la Tentation nouvelle version. Serais-tu prêt à relever le défi ?

Mais bien sûr ma belle !

_Quelques jours plus tard, sur Temptation Island dans les Caraïbes…_

L'émission allait bon train, les célibataires 'tenteurs' avaient été triés par les uns et les autres car la majorité des candidats étaient en couple de frères et sœurs, puis garçons et filles avaient été séparés.

_Du côté des filles :_

Parker s'ennuyait ferme, elle préférait largement la course au Caméléon au farniente et à la drague qui régnaient sur cette île d'autant plus qu'elle avait comme un sentiment d'inachevé depuis qu'elle était rentrée de l'île de Carthis.

Dans sa chambre était installé, à sa demande, un piano pour lui permettre de jouer quand elle était seule.

Or une surprise de taille l'attendait sans qu'elle le sache : la production avait délibérément omis d'équilibrer le nombre de célibataires sur l'île des filles : il y avait un célibataire en moins.

Le but de cette émission spéciale était que si l'un des candidats cédait à la tentation, il devrait repartir avec le ou la célibataire concerné puis devra revenir quelques temps après dans une autre émission plus classique.

_Une semaine après (sur 4 semaines d'émission)_

La surprise de la production arriva ce jour-là. Il était grand, brun mais un masque empêchait de voir son visage et ses yeux. La production avait préféré le lui mettre pour « ajouter du piquant » comme elle le disait elle-même.

Miss Parker, au premier abord, fut d'abord étonnée de la ressemblance de ce célibataire avec le Caméléon : la même carrure, les mêmes cheveux mais légèrement plus longs que ceux du p'tit génie à Carthis, mais ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était de ne pas voir ses yeux.

Ce fut le lendemain que le plus intéressant arriva : les premiers tête-à-tête avec les célibataires tenteurs. A l'inverse de l'émission normale, ce sont les tenteurs qui choisissent le candidat avec qui ils vont partir…

Comme sorti d'un pur hasard, Parker fut choisie par l'homme masqué, attirant ainsi la jalousie des autres filles. D'abord étonnée, Parker ne rechigna pas devant l'invitation, bien déterminée à faire la lumière sur l'identité de ce mystérieux célibataire.

L'annonce ayant été faite dans la matinée, les jeunes femmes avaient l'après-midi entier pour se préparer.

L'inconnu arriva aux alentours de 19.30, sans prévenir, ce qui lui valut le privilège d'apercevoir Parker sous sa douche !

Quand elle fut prête, dix minutes plus tard, elle fut de nouveau surprise : sur son lit était parsemées des milliers de pétales de rose.

Vous venez Melinda, notre dîner nous attend.

_Cette voix !_

Je viens seulement si vous retirez ce masque.

Bien sûr mais seulement à la fin de notre soirée car je tiens à garder mon anonymat face aux caméras, ce sera notre petit secret à tous les deux.

Bien sûr, allons-y.

Ils sortirent du bungalow de Parker pour se diriger vers leur lieu de rendez-vous. Cependant notre mystérieux inconnu avait la tête ailleurs.

_Quelques jours avant, le Centre, Bureau de Sydney_

Ici Sydney.

Bonjour Sydney.

Jarod ! Comment vas-tu mon ami ? Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles.

Miss Parker profite bien de son jour de congé ? Quelque chose me dit qu'elle aura besoin de plus de vacances…

Que mijotes-tu cette fois-ci Jarod ?

Je veux juste lui ouvrir les yeux une bonne fois pour toutes. Je commence à en avoir assez de courir. Le jeu va se terminer.

Il raccrocha, laissant Sydney seul avec toutes ses interprétations possibles.

_De retour sur Temptation Island_

Le dîner filait bon train, sans accroc, et Parker tentait de ne pas montrer qu'elle était toujours inquiète au sujet de Jarod

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle connaissait la personne qui se cachait sous ce masque et que celle-ci avait changée. Elle se sentait en confiance, cela ne lui était arrivé qu'avec deux personnes : Thomas et Jarod. L'un était mort et l'autre faisait tout comme.

Elle arrivait à confier toutes ses craintes sans que le Centre ne soit sur son dos pour détruire sa vie comme elle l'avait été avec le meurtre de Thomas. Cependant, elle ne citait jamais nommément le Centre, ne sachant pas à qui elle avait affaire.

La fin du dîner arriva : tous deux étaient triste car ils ne savaient pas s'ils pourraient recommencer. Il la raccompagna à son bungalow.

Une fois arrivés au bungalow :

Chose promise, chose due : vous m'aviez dit que vous retiriez votre masque après notre dîner.

Mais je tiens ma parole Melinda. Je ne veux qu'une seule chose : pas de hurlements, pas de revirement de caractère, je te… tu permets qu'on se tutoie ?

Bien sûr, continues.

Je te préfère comme ça plutôt que comme tu étais à mon arrivée sur l'île : méfiante et craintive.

Promis.

Mais avant, corsons un peu les choses : essaies de découvrir qui je suis.

Ça me rappelle quelqu'un cette devinette, mais je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis longtemps et ça m'inquiète, il avait promis qu'il ne m'abandonnerait jamais…

Décris-le moi…

Il a ta taille, ta carrure, brun comme toi et le même ton de voix que toi. Il a aussi de magnifiques yeux chocolats qui me font craquer car ils ont en eux toute l'innocence que j'ai perdu avec la mort de ma mère et celle de Thomas, d'ailleurs, en sortant avec Thomas, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris un substitut à l'amour que je lui porte… j'ai compris maintenant pourquoi j'avais ce sentiment d'inachevé depuis cette île d'Écosse… je l'aime tout simplement.

Très bien (il souriait sous son masque), tu ne réponds pas à ma devinette mais je vais quand même te montrer mon visage. Tu vas, pour cela, devoir fermer les yeux, je vais retirer mon masque et poser tes mains sur mon visage pour que tu puisses le parcourir. Tu découvriras ainsi qui je suis.

Parker s'exécuta : elle connaissait ce visage, mais quelque chose avait changé, elle sentait sous ses doigts des traces de brûlures. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour obtenir en face d'elle des yeux chocolats sans expression…

Mon dieu, c'est toi Jarod ! _Elle fonça dans ses bras_ Mais que t'es-t-il arrivé ?

Tu ne le devines pas Parker ? Je suis devenu aveugle, je n'ai qu'une vision altérée grâce à mes dons de Caméléon et ce par courtoisie du Centre. Ils ont fait sauté une usine de produits chimiques dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mes yeux ont été brûlés.

Tu sais qui a orchestré ça ? Tu as prévenu Sydney ?

A la deuxième question non, à la première tu le sais.

Ils ont osé ! Tu reverras un jour ?

J'en sais strictement rien. _Il eut envie de pleurer mais rien ne sortit. Il se rapprocha d'elle._ Mais je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

Tu sais que ce n'est pas mon genre mais là c'est grave, ils se sont attaqué à une personne que j'aime… Qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire là ?

Ce que tu pensais tout bas.

_(ironique)_ Comment je vais faire pour te courir après si tu ne peux plus courir !

Très drôle. De toute façon, j'envisageais d'arrêter le jeu du chat et de la souris. J'en ai assez de courir. C'est pour ça je suis venu.

Alors tu m'abandonnes pour de bon._ Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Jarod le sentait._

Non, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, que tu prennes ce tournant que je t'ai proposé à Carthis. J'aimerais que tu sois mes yeux… c'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est pour que tu ouvres enfin les yeux sur nous et tu l'as fait sans savoir que c'était moi.

Il la prit dans ses bras, s'assit sur le sofa et commença à la bercer doucement, lui caressant les cheveux. Il s'approcha de son oreille :

Je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime Melinda. Tu as été ma lumière au Centre et c'est pour ça que je voudrais tant que tu viennes avec moi après l'émission, que tu quittes le Centre. De toute façon, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter quoi que tu le connais sous un autre nom et que j'ai sorti des griffes du Centre il y a peu.

Melinda Parker se redressa lentement pour se blottir dans les bras de Jarod et l'embrasser.

D'accord, je serais tes yeux si tu veux de moi mais je veux pouvoir détruire le Centre quand le moment sera venu.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est prévu au programme. Bon, je vais aller rejoindre ma chambre. Je te vois demain au petit déjeuner.

D'accord.

Ils s'embrassèrent puis il remit son masque et sortit.

Le reste de l'émission se déroula normalement : Jarod et Parker continuaient à se voir régulièrement pendant les tête-à-tête ou même en dehors dans la chambre de Jarod car les chambres des tenteurs n'étaient pas équipées en caméras.

Lorsque vint le moment de réunion avec l'animateur pour savoir si le candidat désirait repartir avec son frère ou sa sœur ou alors avec son célibataire, Parker décida de partir avec Jarod qui se faisait appeler Thomas sur l'île.

Melinda, pourquoi avez-vous décidé de repartir avec Thomas ?

Tout simplement parce que j'ai découvert que même si les apparences étaient trompeuses, il peut se trouver sous chacun de nous une autre beauté : celle du cœur. Avec Thomas, j'ai appris cela car même si je n'ai pas vu son visage, il ne m'a pas caché qu'il était aveugle et qu'il voyait avec son cœur et non avec ses yeux.

Très bien. Thomas, vous pouvez nous rejoindre s'il vous plait. Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu chez Melinda ?

Sa confiance, sa patience et bon nombre de choses.

Très bien. Vous pouvez partir ensemble.

Parker et Jarod repartirent donc ensembles pour les Etats-Unis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Jarod, Parker y découvrit la famille de Jarod ainsi que deux personnes : une femme relativement âgée tenant un enfant dans ses bras. Jarod s'approcha pour prendre l'enfant et le donner à Parker.

Mais c'est mon petit frère !

Non, c'est ton fils, notre fils issu d'un deuxième projet Mirage. Et la personne qui le tenait jusqu'à maintenant, tu la connais.

Parker ne pouvait voir son visage car elle portait un châle sur la tête cachant ainsi son visage mais lorsqu'elle le retira, Parker crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque.

Maman !

_Epilogue_

Jarod et Melinda coulèrent depuis lors des jours heureux même si le handicap de Jarod l'empêchait de voir grandir son fils.

Melinda, avec l'aide de Sydney et Broots ainsi que de toute la famille de Jarod, détruisit le Centre pour de bon.

Jarod et Melinda se marièrent peu de temps après et furent les heureux parents d'une petite fille qu'ils prénommèrent Andrea.


End file.
